


Get Well Soon

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sick cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Cole is sick and being a pain in the ass. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Get Well Soon

Cole sniffed loudly, letting out a long, loud groan afterwards for good measure, just in case there was someone within a 10-mile radius who didn’t know he was in fact very unwell.

“Cole you haven’t eaten anything all day, you have to eat something,” Kai said from his position next to the bed, holding a granola bar and a honey and lemon tea out towards his boyfriend

“I am,” He said, taking a large pause for effect to emphasize his point further, “Not going to eat a granola bar. Firefly, I am so drained I can barely open my mouth, let alone chew, and honey lemon tea is gross I’m not drinking that.” He closed his eyes again, blocking out the blinding light being emitted by the light bulb.

“Dude come on, what will you eat then?” Kai put the granola bar in his pocket and placed the mug of tea on a mat.

“I don’t know, nothing. I’m not hungry,” He replied, fiddling with the frayed end of one of his many blankets.

“I know you aren’t Kitten but the only way you’re gonna feel better is if you have something to eat,” Kai said pleadingly, moving the chair he was sat on nearer to Cole’s bed.

“I’m not hungry, I’m not going to eat.”

“Please dude, I don’t want to fight with you over this. How about just a cup of tea? Might give you a bit more energy too,” Kai begged, resting his hand on top of Cole’s, trying anything he could to just get his stubborn boyfriend to consume something, at this point he didn’t care what it was. Cole was a big dude, tall, muscular, chubby. He couldn’t live off of just air and his own saliva. No matter how much he proclaimed he wasn’t hungry, it wouldn’t change the fact that if he didn’t eat anything, he’d feel worse.

Cole just grunted in response, his eyes fully shutting and his limbs beginning to hang looser. All clear signs of falling asleep. Kai carefully stood up and snook out of Cole’s room, quietly shutting the door, walking downstairs in defeat. He wanted to help Cole, but how could you help someone who didn’t want to be helped?

“Kai? Are you alright?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Zane. He was the smartest person he knew, he had to know what to do.

“Yeah no I’m fine but Cole isn’t. He’s really sick and won’t eat or drink anything I try to give him. I know if he eats something it’ll make him feel better but he just… won’t,” Kai said, his hands flying around in stress.

“Ok. So you’d like some help with getting him to eat something or at least have a drink?” Kai nodded enthusiastically, making Zane smile.

“Well, what have you tried giving him?” Zane said, walking towards the kitchen and turning on the kettle, pulling multiple coloured mugs out of it and placing them on the counter. His robotic mind had memorised how everyone took their tea: Jay had some milk and 3 sugars, Kai had a lot of milk and 2 sugars, while Cole and himself preferred a more traditional take on tea; they had no milk and 1 sugar, just for taste.

“I tried honey and lemon tea, a granola bar and I asked him what he would eat and he just said ‘nothing,’ and closed his eyes,” Kai huffed as his watch Zane’s hands move methodically over the mugs, putting the exact amount of everything everyone liked.

“Here’s some tea for you both. Tell Cole you made the tea and added a special ingredient to make him feel better. It might make him more inclined to drink it if he thinks you made it especially for him.” Zane said with a smile, handing 2 warm mugs to Kai.

“Special ingredient? Z, please tell me you didn’t spike it with something,” Kai said with a sigh, sniffing Cole’s mug for any sign of additions but… it just smelt like tea. Zane laughed.

“No, no,” Zane said with a laugh, shaking his head, “It’s a lot simpler than that. I added love,” Zane said proudly.

“Are… are you being serious?” Kai said in disbelief, looking at Zane as if he’d just told him the earth was flat.

“Yes.”

“So you didn’t add anything.”

“Yes and no. I made the tea because you would find a way to set fire to the tea if you could, but if he thinks you made it then he’ll definitely drink it,” Zane said with a smile.

“Zane, that’s lying.”

“Well, yes it is, but you came down here looking worried sick, he is evidently unwell so probably won’t notice. And he was being a pain in the ass by the sounds of things so this is simply a white lie. No one gets hurt.”

“Zane, I could kiss you, you beautiful nindroid! You’re a genius!” Kai exclaimed excitedly, trying not to spill any of the tea.

“I don’t think Jay or Cole would be very happy with that, Besides, It works with Jay so it probably will with him too, they were certainly cut from the same cloth with everything else.” Zane finished with a chuckle, before taking his own and Jay’s cups of still-warm tea back to the living room where they were watching TV.

Kai walked up the stairs and opened the door slowly so as to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend, moving the honey and lemon tea to a separate, more distant cabinet, putting his own mug of tea down where it had once sat. Pulling up a chair next to Cole’s bed, he whispered his name, stroking his hair in an attempt to keep him calm when he did wake up.

“Hmm?” Cole mumbled, cracking his eyes open to see Kai smiling down at him, a brown mug in his hands.

“I made you a drink. Tea, just how you like it but with an extra special ingredient to help you feel better,” He smiled. Kai had multiple smiles. The one he showed everyone else, a cocky, arrogant grin that knew just how attractive his stupid face was. The one he showed his friends; a more genuine, awkward smile that was slightly lopsided but still just as adorable. Then, lastly, there’s the one he had plastered on his face right now. So genuine and lopsided, tilting quite a little bit too far up the right side of his face, making both his good eye and bad eye crinkle at the corners. The cute little dimples that Cole just wanted to kiss every time they made an appearance shone through. Cole felt his heart flutter and dive around his chest as he looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. If he weren’t so ill and so exhausted? He’d kiss every inch of him until he knew just how much he loved him.

“A special ingredient huh?” Cole said groggily, smiling a little and pushing himself up. If it were anyone else, he’d roll his eyes and go back to sleep but Kai? Kai was different. He’d been trying so hard to make him feel better but all he’d done was refuse to comply so, to make it up to him, he’d drink the tea he made specially.

“Are you gonna drink it? Like actually drink it or are you just gonna stare at me all sappy fo the rest of the day,” Kai said, holding out the mug which Cole then took and wrapped his hands around, absorbing all the warmth from the tea.

“Oh teddy bear, you know full well I’m going to stare at that beautiful little face of yours until the day I die,” Cole said hoarsely, a wide knowing grin plastered over his face. Kai blushed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Just drink the tea, smartass.” Cole laughed croakily, hesitantly raising the mug to his lips before taking a sip of the warm liquid, feeling it flow down his throat and land in his stomach, warming him from the inside out.

“Woah, Kai that tastes amazing!” Cole said, drinking some more, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“Why thank you,” Kai said smugly, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other, watching as Cole drunk the rest of his tea quietly. The look on his face was pure joy; Kai didn’t realise a cup of tea could do that to a man. He smiled as he watched Cole take the mug away from his mouth and exhale happily, leaning over and putting the mug on the floor next to his bed, careful to tuck it away enough so that neither of them would kick it over.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Cole croaked, using the back of his hand to get rid of any tea remnants around his lips.

“I dunno. Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?” Kai said, leaning forward so his head was resting in his hands.

“Funnily enough you have,” Cole said with a smile, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Can I tell you again?” Kai said, leaning in closer.

“If you don’t want me to kiss you until you’re redder than your gi, then I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Well then, Cole, you. Are. Beautiful!” Kai proclaimed.

“Sorry man, but I warned you,” Cole said, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing, shortly before using all his strength to hoist his boyfriend into the air. Kai quickly wrapped his legs around Cole’s waist in an attempt to hold himself steady.

“Cole put me down!” Kai yelled, only making Cole laughed.

“I tried to warn you firefly!” He said hoarsely, planting kisses all over Kai’s face. All Kai could do was laugh and take it, knowing there was no way he could fight this.

“Get back in bed you fool! You’re not helping yourself,” Kai said breathlessly, resting his forehead on Cole’s, smalling giggles still slipping out of both of their mouths.

“Not without my teddy bear,” Cole said softly, sitting down on his bed and lying back, pulling Kai down with him so he was lying on top of him.

“Get in bed properly, Kitten! If we’re going to cuddle, we are going to do it right! And I’m really tired so I want to take a nap with my comfy pillow boyfriend!”

“That sounds delightful firefly,” Cole said, planting a small kiss on his forehead before spinning them both around pulling the sheets up over Kai’s shoulders, wrapping one arm around his waist and walking his other hand up to his hair, fiddling with the fluffy, messy strands.

“I hope you feel better soon dude,” Kai said, closing his eyes and listening to the soft, rhythmic beat of his heart as his chest rose and fell in a similar pattern.

“Thank you, baby, sleep well,” Cole whispered and, not long after Kai, dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy gamers i hope u all enjoyed. im gonna try nd write longer fics now on bc I've noticed a lot of them are taking ages to come out then only being like under 1k words so im getting the ball rolling. for valentines day there should be a couple things set to come out, mainly a glacier fic I've had in my drafts for a while so if that's ur cup of tea, keep ur eye out.
> 
> i don't think I've ever mentioned it on here but i also have a tumble! dershloop is my name if anyone was wondering, i post art, fics and just reblog stuff so if u wanna see more of my 'lovely' self then check it out! ok its nearly 1 am nd i need to post this on tumblr too so gn gamers ur all awesome <3


End file.
